Remnant of a lonely dragon
by 0.-Minty-.0
Summary: Eons have passed as Sieg stood guard over the Grail. Loneliness has been plaguing him as he waited for someone that would never come... That is when a Wizened old man appeared in front of him and gave him a choice. To stay or leave...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**After reading all of those crossovers stories, I couldn't help but be inspired by how they crafted their stories. It was just amazing. Ranging from romance, etc. Now, before I start this story I'll just warn you my characters may be 1 dimensional. So because of that, I've been reading even more stories to "get me in shape." Do expect some grammar errors (I should really buy Grammarly premium) and lots of other stuff. Hopefully, I can find someone that can help me make characters "develop" and grow throughout.**

 **Now for the story, the main character is Sieg. You see, when I watched Fate/Apocrypha I was like, "Wow. This is gonna be great like most of the other fate series (F/SN UBW). It was not what I expected. The whole series REVOLVES around Sieg. We barely see anyone else... like wth bro. Who decided that watching a single guy who literally gains power non-stop, heavy a55 plot armor, and some hot girl falling for him, who not to mention is the HOLY MAIDEN is good.**

 **Sieg. He has a nice character design... and yeah. There's nothing special about him other than him being a Homunculus. NOw don't get me wrong, I rather like him, but he's just so... plain. He has no place to grow, literally doesn't change thru-out the story (except at the final parts) and is just a self-insert character. Like what is this.. some kinda dating sim? Think of all that potential just wasted. It's literally just making a nice base for some character, and just keeping that base. No change no nothing. So Sieg in this story will** ** _growwww_** **.**

 **That ending though. Apparently, he and Ruler meet. But in the end, I'm kinda confused. "A new world awaits you~!" do you mean a parallel dimension? Like some Zelretch stuff? So judging from that, I'm pretty sure Sieg could leave whenever he wanted to but chose to wait for his "beloved." Sigh the ship wasn't** ** _too_** **bad... I Guess...**

 **Additional, please do tell me if Sieg doesn't change, I need inspiration for his personality :)**

RWBY and Fate/Apo isn't owned by moi.

The Reverse side of the world. A place always in the age of the gods, sheltering Phantasmal Species instead of people. Beautiful is one way to describe it. The Galaxy can be seen just by looking in any direction (other than down) as the whole place seems like a paradise in space. This is my new home and my only home.

I have been here for eons, standing guard over the grail, like a lover. The grail was the wish-granting device. The prize that would be given to the winner in the war. But my rival of a sort, Amakusa Shirou had made a wish over it. To grant humanity immortal life... by taking their souls from their physical bodies. The first thing I thought was, " _I had to stop this!"_ it wasn't right. Humanity was just not ready for immortality. In order to stop this from happening, I, in turn, made a wish. I had already lost all my command seals and was turning into a failed version of dragon-kin. So in the grail, I made a wish. And became the Evil Dragon Fafnir.

As I have said, no humans will ever reach the reverse side of the world. So in my "dragon form," I was able to take the Grail in my jaws, and take it to the reverse side of the world. The reverse side of the world, as stated will never have any humans in it, so Amakusa's wish for Salvation would never come true here. And it resulted in me being stuck here. Forever. There were a few phantasmal beasts here and there, but none I knew. I even saw a little girl with blue eyes here once. Was she even human? Huh. That was some time ago. Being a dragon has its perks I guess. But none will benefit me at the moment. Stuck here until humanity wipes out, which is probably never. Well, I guess this was my future no matter what. Sure beats being a magical core for a Golem. _Sigh_. I guess I'll be here until the world ends. if you wondering "Well, there has to be a way for you to get out!" Well... there is. But there was something stopping me from doing that. The grail (of course) and Jeanne... There was just this feeling. Something that made me connected to her. A feeling that made me what... no... _desire_ to see her again. * _Sigh*_

Sometimes I wonder why I was giving this life. I was just another homunculus, made to serve and die. Merely a tool to be used and discarded right after. Was I destined for this fate? Or was I just lucky? I would contemplate for days about my own existence, thinking about my purpose, why I was giving this life. I started to think about it again... until a jovial sounding voice cut through my thoughts.

"Why hello there young dragon! How are you today? Care for some tea?"

Huh..? Was there someone talking to me? As far as I remembered, (dragon perks :D) no one had attempted to talk with me in this.. _paradise._ I slowly opened my eyes, revealing my electric blue eyes with slitted pupils. An old man stood in front of me. How intriguing. Not only was he able to reach this place without dying, it also seemed he was not scared of me. A dragon. And a huge one to add to that. We were feared by many because of our power and ferocity. He took my eye-opening as a gesture to move on.

"So, you ever heard of dimension jumping? I'm sure you can leave and all right now, but you're worried about the Grail, aren't you? Well, what if I told you... _I could transport you to another dimension without having to worry about the grail?"_

My mind blanked. Who was this person? Just who was he? Able to reach this place, and now able to move things across dimensions? I narrowed my eyes. This man...no... this _being_ in front of me was something I could not ever hope of matching. I tensed up, something that was hard to do due to eons of not moving.

He chuckled.

"You think I'm lying aren't you? Well, there is a _small_ price, so small you won't even notice it for my generous offer. You must amuse me!"

Oh was that all?

He clapped his hands

"Ok ok, so what's your choice my young dragon?"

... This choice. So many cons and pros to it. So many hidden meanings and traps. I could be transported to some hell-like dimension for all I know. (Doom: hell on earth) But the Grail would be taken care of. Ugh... I think I finally have a migraine after all the eons. It was _starting_ to get lonely here. Ugh... choices. I mustered up my courage and croaked out a single word.

" **Y-Y..e...s."**

Didn't think speaking would be that hard would ya? Well, sit down for a couple eons without doing anything and _then_ tell me.

he chuckled. Again.

"Good choice _boy._ Before you go to this new place, let me warn you... There are lots of new things there, humans of course. But now there are also _creatures_ of darkness that have almost overrun the world... Grimm. Children are trained to fight against them at a young age. And... Uh.. yeah."

Now _wasn't_ that amazing. Literally, no information giving, except for "Creatures of darkness." But that children part made be concerned. Who would train their own children for god's sake to fight against monsters? Talk about a rough childhood.

"Well time's up, I got more people to go to! Before you partake in this _marvelous_ adventure, I will give you one more piece of advice... Try to hide your powers from the residents there. There isn't much magic there like yours, so do be careful! Now, any questions? No? Ok then, time for you leave this... _paradise_ of a place! Pack your stuff and let's go!... Well, only you! Do amuse me my dear dragon and farewell!

My head spun at the pace he talked in. At least I knew now that I should hide my powers of being a DRAGON from everyone there. What amazing advice I have recieved. Before I got up, light engulfed my vision. Myriads of colors danced across my eyes... like a kaleidoscope. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

" _heh... I wonder what's going to happen this time..."_

 ** _Well... that's the end of the prologue. There weren't that many words in it tbh, just a short start. As they say, short and steady wins the game! Please do tell me how I did on this fanfiction, (it's my first) and what I can do to improve it, and boost it to new heights! (plz don't flame 2 muchhhh :D) See ya next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is the first chapter in this new Fanfic. To be honest, writing can get a bit difficult at times. First of all, it has to make sense. Then there's grammar and the basics. But the hard part is making it sound right. You have to grab the readers attention and make them feel interested. You have to pull them in! So Here's the first chapter of my fanfic. (Damn that sounded lame afffff)**

Ugh... what a ride... Everything is so disorientated. After a blinking a while, I was able to get a clear grasp of where I was. A forest. Well, That's easy. All I have to do is spread my... huh? I quickly glanced at my body and was rewarded by the sight of the clothes I wore when I was a homunculus. Black Vest and white shirt, with a buckle and black pants. Classy.

Maybe this will be a good start after all. A new life, new body, and freedom. Not trapped in that accursed paradise for the rest of eternity. I nearly cried out in joy. This was life. I was experiencing life. Me. A being never meant to exist. A being with more freedom than its own brethren. This.. is life.

I decided to explore around, seeing that without being a dragon I would not be able to travel as fast. It seemed that I was in the state I was in when I fought Amakusa. Perfect. Currently, I was at the same level as a heroic spirit. Broken if you ask, but seeing that I was a dragon, I can't really say it was really broken. Dragons were phantasmal beasts, a higher existence. They were even said to be able to raze countries with their breath only. That was what we would call "broken." I was still a dragon, a magical core and all. Dragons were able to generate magical energy by simply breathing, allowing me to do many spells in succession without having to worry about the lack of magical energy. _Snap!_ A sudden sound rang throughout the forest.

 _!_

My instincts were a bit dulled at the moment, but I was still stronger than any being currently. Being able to match Amakusa was already a feat to behold\ already, and a dragon was much more. Glowing red eyes appeared in the shadows of the trees. I crouched low. It seemed that Astolfo's sword was still with me. I smiled. Even being separated from such a long distance (dimensions) he was still with me. In my heart and soul.

The shadow stepped out to reveal... a _wolf!_ But not any normal wolf. Was this the creatures that the Old man told me about? It seemed to be made of shadows, with a bone mask on its face and pieces of bones on its body. We slowly circled each other. The tension in the air was thick to a point where it was getting hard to breathe properly.

It finally grew impatient and lunged at me. _It's slow..._ was the first thought that came into my mind. Amakusa Shirou was B in agility, and I had been able to match him. he had been able to move at speeds that would make him invisible to the human eye. I sidestepped the wolf and dodged its swipe aimed for my head. With a hefty cleave, I cut it clean in half. Precise.

 _Grr..._

I quickly looked around. It seemed that another one was here. I chuckled. Looked like I couldn't get a break even now.

A large wolf came out from the shadows. It seemed to be larger than the rest of its brethren, instead of being on all fours, it stood on 2 legs... Like a human. It stood there unmoving. Like a rock. Crouching down, I prepared to fight another one of these beasts.

 _Whoosh!_

The Wolf sprinted at me with amazing speed and agility. My eyes narrowed. It didn't show many openings as the other wolves. Perhaps it was smarter than the rest of them. I ran to meet its charge. Sword against Claws.

 _Clang!_

I was pushed back by its strength. It seemed that this wolf was an "upgraded" version of the wolves. I quickly turned and tried to cut into its flesh, only for it to leap away. _Guess I'll have to go up a notch._ I thought with a small smirk. This thing wouldn't stand a chance. Be tens or hundreds, I would destroy them all. This time I made the move. Leaping toward it with a powerful leap, I brought my sword down with a vertical arc. The wolf barely had any time to block against my sudden move, as its feet started to be pushed down into the ground due to the momentum from the initial jump, along with my strength. I grinned, this was what I had been looking for. The blood pumping through me, _coursing_ through me. The Adrenaline. The Anxiety. The Fear. It created an indescribable feeling that I enjoyed quite a lot. Its eyes widened as it saw the change in my speed and strength and sharpened.

The wolf quickly swiped at me for its counterattack, which I simply jumped back from. Even if it had it me, I could reinforce myself and my clothing. resulting in mere scratches to nothing. I decided to try something out. I put my hand on the ground and pushed some Od into my hand. Green electricity quickly raced toward the wolf. Before it had a chance to dodge, it was electrocuted. Hard. Its yelps of pain filled the air to my pleasure knowing I had hit. it fell to the ground in a smoking lump. I smirked. It seemed that there would be more action for me to partake in.

"T-That was so cool!"

Huh? It sounds like someone was yelling, a young girl judging by the sound. I turned around and was greeted by the sight of 2 bright silver eyes, which looked into my ruby-red ones. The owner of the eyes was (as I thought) a young girl. She was a childish looking face, with short black hair which had red colored tips. She also wore a... black dress? Are these really the kids that hunted the monsters? She was what humans classified as.. cute. I quickly formulated a refined response.

"U-uh.. E..rm... W-ho are you?"

Ugh... I sound so horrible. My voice sounded scratchy and hoarse from not using it for a while. She glanced at me with excited eyes. Maybe a bit too excited. "My names Ruby Rose!" What about you? Uh... It seemed that people had a first name and last name. It would be weird if I only introduced myself as "Sieg." I quickly thought up something. Hmmm.. I thought about the people that created "me." First was my savior, Siegfried. he willingly sacrificed himself for me. A no named homunculus he didn't' even know. He was the true hero, not me. Without him, I would be dead right now. A nobody. That would be my first name. The second was Yggdmillennia. Even if I was only created by them to be a magical battery, they were still the ones that made me in the first place. I decided that Yggdmillennia would be my last name.

"Siegfried Yggdmillennia."

I rolled the word off my tongue. Ruby tried pronouncing my new name.

"Siegfried Yagdilamia..?"

She made a face when she tried it out. Seems as if I chose a complicated name. Should I change it? Maybe not. If I did, she would possibly classify me as a lier. Better to stay safe than not. I gave out a small smile (That smile took me a long time for me to master!) and softly told her,

"It's ok to be unable to pronounce it. Please just call me Sieg."

Her face became red at the sight of my smile. Wonder what I did? Ruler seemed to always do the same when she was around me. Astolfo also had a small, almost unnoticeable tint of red on his cheeks when he was speaking sometimes. Are women different from men? Or is it something else? As soon as it came, her face returned to its normal shade (pale white) and she spoke loudly and thrust her hand out for me to shake.

"I guess we're partners now... Sieg!"

Her smile could blind men. What a useful ability to have. I took her hand with a firm grasp and a nod. Partners? Whats going on? Is this some kind of game that I was unwillingly participating in? I sighed internally. I guess I'll just have to roll along. She then looked like she finally realized something and quickly... _teleported?_ No... it seems that she was also quite fast. But the rose petals would give her position away easily. It seems that the people of this world also have "powers" eh? That would make this much more exciting. She made a "come here" motion with her hands and yelled out,

"We gotta go now, Sieg! The relics! Let's Go!"

I sighed. "Wait up Ruby.."

"Let's race there! Don't worry, I'll hold back!" She exclaimed with a large grin

I couldn't help but smile as well. "Very well Ruby, just go easy on me."

This wouldn't be too hard I guess. I had been able to keep up with Amakusa while fighting him. That required a tremendous amount of speed. I pushed my magical energy into my legs. Reinforcing was the act of pouring magical energy into an object. For example, reinforcing a sword would make it sharper and more durable. In my case, it would make my legs stronger, increasing my agility and speed to new heights. With my High-quality magical circuits and my current body, I would be very fast in my own right. When I finished what I was doing, she sped off, not even bothering to glance back at me. How rude.

I hurried along with her toward where ever we were going. When she looked back at me, she had a surprised look. Probably didn't expect to catch up eh? I love proving people wrong. It seemed as if she took it as a challenge and increased her speed, resulting in me pushing even more magical energy into my legs.

We were finally somewhere. And by somewhere, I mean we were somewhere fighting against a huge bird, which seemed to be the same as the Wolfs I had fought earlier. And apparently Ruby thought it was a good idea to ride on it. At first, it sounded like a nice idea. It covered more ground, and it also saved energy, but the bird itself was not. It was a huge monstrosity, which a bone mask and bone protrusions. In fact, every creature of the dark seemed to have a bone mask. Currently, we were dangling in the hair with Ruby shouting excitedly. That was when she saw a couple people and dropped down. Literally.

She was sent hurtling down like a miniature red comet. Hopefully, she had a good idea before she did that. I certainly did not want anyone dying on my watch. Perhaps it was her being my first friend here. She was someone I had slowly decided to deem "precious." Being a dragon has its cons. especially if your a greedy dragon hoarding treasure all to yourself. It made you want treasures even more. I decided to follow her.

 _Fwoosh!_

I jumped down from the bird to. Wasn't the smartest idea I had in ages but it would do. I felt the wind rippling around me as I fell hundreds of meters from the sky. I quickly reinforced my body and twisted in midair, finding a position where I could safely land on my feet. At the edge of my eye, it seemed as if yellow blur crashed into Ruby's human comet. At least she was probably safe now. As I fell to the ground, I saw 2 figures on the ground that slowly started to be more clear. 2 girls were standing there watching me fall. Guess I'll have to not mess up on this, after all, Dragon's had a huge ego.

AS I reached the ground, I let my legs hit the ground, sending a jolt through my body and rolled to "shake off" the rest of the momentum. I stopped in front of the 2 figures.

"Did you just fall from the sky?" One of the ask in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, that was quite a fall you had!" Said another voice in a jovial tone.

Sighing, I quickly got up and brushed the dust from my clothing.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. Thank you for the concern." I quickly stood up straight

"My name is Sieg, Siegfried Yggdmillennia. Please call me Sieg." I said with my best smile and a bow.

This caused a red tint to appear on their cheeks. Did smiling have to do something with those red colors on their cheeks? No matter, It would go away soon enough. The girl in white quickly coughed into her fist looked into my eyes.

"My name is Weiss, Weiss Schnee." She finished with a small curtsy. She seemed quite proper.

"And my names Yang Xiao Long! Just call Yang!" A blonde girl said to me in a jovial tone. She seemed to be quite the easy-going person. Despite having to fight against these monsters. Were these people really that confident in risking their lives? I cleared my thoughts.

"Very well, it's a pleasure to meet both of you. Would you both mind helping me find my partner? She fell from the bird along with me, have you seen her?"

The Blonde girl merely smirked.

"That's my sister you partners with! Don't try anything weird with her or I'll have to break that pretty face of yours." She seemed quite protective of Ruby. Cracking her knuckles. Is that suppose to intimidating? Weiss gave out a disgusted look after she heard about Ruby and said something that made Yang glare and. The two continued to bicker, but I quickly tuned out their voices. By reinforcing my hearing, I was able to hear much better than a normal human should be able to. Stomping feet and a male voice yelling out... _Nora?_

The next second, a huge bear-like creature burst through the trees, Only for it to stumble and fall to the ground. Dead. What made me even more befuddled and surprised was when a girl climbed off of it, poke it, and have a sad expression on her face a second later. "Awww... I think it's broken." She then skipped toward the temple, grabbed a chess piece and ran off. Dancing and Singing.

Just where did Zelretch send me?

"Nora!"

"Coming Ren~!"

I looked back at the forest and was rewarded by the sight of a boy stumble out of the forest. He had long black hair which had a streak of magenta through it. He also wore what seemed like a green uniform with 2 knife-like weapons at his sides. Is every weapon in this world so unique? It made my sword feel inadequate, but it was a sword given my Astolfo. The one who saved me from that tube. I smiled at the memories made with him.

Weiss was the first one to say something. "I Believe I've had enough insanity for a single day... let's get the relics and head ba-"

What she was saying had been interrupted by a red-haired girl, who had a worried expression on her face. Just when I had thought everything had gone back to normal, a huge scorpion burst out of the forest. Just what is going on with this world?

"Pyrrha!"

"Jaune!" The girl dashed toward a blonde... _knight_ who I believed was called Jaune. Calling him a knight would be a huge misunderstanding. He looked nothing like a knight, from the armor to his pose. A knight always seemed confident, ready, and gave out an _aura._ This man... no... _boy_ was no knight. I had seen Mordred, the "son" of King Arthur. That was what I defined when I think of the word " _knight."_

"Amazing!" Yang literally yelled with an annoyed expression on her face. "Any ideas on how to get rid of that would be great right now!"

I wonder what we could do right now. The Scorpion does seem to have some very sturdy armor. Its tail and pincers could also reach targets close and far around it. This truly was a powerful beast, even though it was _nowhere_ near the level of a phantasmal beast (a phantasmal beast would crush it without even looking). I quickly analyzed the monster and tried to pick out any openings or weak spots. _Tsk._ there were barely any spots I could hit that would leave a fatal wound. The legs were unarmoured though... Maybe I could cut it off to disable it from moving, then attack it directly. It would certainly be much more safe for the rest of the people. As far as I know, they seemed to be much more durable than a normal person. _Something_ seems to be taking the blows for them, but what? Magic? I shook away those thoughts and concentrated on the enemy in front of me.

"Let's go!" Ruby shouted with an excited look on her face. After shooting the scorpion a couple times, she quickly found out that her bullets did not do any damage to the Deathstalkers. How durable the monster is. I watched with an analyzing gaze as the scorpion quickly moved toward Ruby at an increased pace. Just as I thought. The larger and more "monster" like the creature was, the smarter, stronger, and faster it was.

Just as if everything couldn't get any worse, the sky darkened. A large _Caw!_ cut through the air. It was the bird from earlier. I mentally signed at our luck. _Damn you Fafnir..._ Fafnir's curse would lower my luck considerably, but I would be able to gain "treasures" at a heightened pace. Today was just not my day... as it will every single day be... thanks to my E ranked luck.

The bird gave out another cry, reared its wings back, and brought it forward with a powerful flap. Projectiles larger than the average human shot out toward Ruby at dangerous speeds, each gleaming in the sunlight. Beautiful, but dangerous.

Everyone's eyed slowly widened at the sight. Yang had a worried look plastered on her face, but before she took another step I dashed toward Ruby, breaking the floor as I dashed off. When I reached her, I quickly drew my sword and deflected every single feather with ease. Before she could say anything, I quickly dragged her back toward where the group was. Power in numbers I guess. Yang quickly grabbed Ruby and hugged her, whispering some words in her ear. I looked at our foes, they were still there as expected. The deathstalker was immobilized in ice thanks to Weiss's... magic, while the

Weiss quickly turned toward us. "Let's just go get the artifacts. There isn't a need for us to stay and fight the Grimm here, so let's get moving."

Huh. Apparently, these monsters were called Grimm. That sounded more fitting than "creature" or "monster." The people that hadn't gotten a relic quickly ran to the temple and came back with a small... chess piece, was it?

"Hey Sieg! Why aren't you getting one?" Ruby said to me.

I quickly nodded my head and ran toward the temple, not looking at what I had grabbed.

She looked like she was about to say something to me, but stopped at the sight of the two grimm. The bird was still in the air, slowly moving away, while the scorpion was already showing signs of breaking free of its icy prison if the cracks in the ice were not a good enough indicator. Gulping down whatever she was about to say to me, she turned toward the group and yelled something to them.

Our little group quickly ran the opposite way, trying to outrun the grimm. After a minute or 2, we were greeted with the sight of a huge bridge that connected the chasm. Just as we reached here, an ear-splitting scream took our attention again. It seemed the Grimm have caught up. How annoying. The bird stood at the end of the tower. Like it was taunting us to keep on going, looking down on us like a human against an ant. How rude. If only it knew what I really was.

The blonde _knight_ gave out a groan. "Whats the plan now guys?"

Just as someone was about to reply, the huge scorpion burst out of the forest and also gave out a battle cry. Huh. This day just keeps on getting worse and worse.

"The bridge! Get to the bridge everyone!" Ruby shouted to us. I hope she has a plan in mind, or most of us are going to get injured. The blond boy narrowed his eyes and called out to us.

"Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. I need you to hold of the deathstalker. The trio quickly ran towards the deathstalker intent on their mission, with the blond boy quickly following behind. Both Jaune and Pyrrha did a fantastic job at defending against the attacks of the scorpion, even of Jaune seemed to be struggling quite a deal more than Pyrrha. Nora and Ren quickly attacked the scorpion from every angle, with Ren dashing around and shooting the soft flesh from the openings of the scorpion's armor. Nora was just... smashing it I guess...

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were shooting the bird but to no avail. Either the bird dodged the bullets with some evasive maneuvers, or the bullets glanced off of its iron-like feathers. As I turned back to face the scorpion, I saw Ren on the scorpions tail. He was in the middle of shooting the flesh through the chinks in the armor plating and was successful as when he jumped off, the tail was limp and unmoving. Jaune stood starring at the tail until his eyes lit up.

"Pyrrha! Let Nora jump onto your shield so she can smash the stinger!"

Nora gave out a small salute and jumped onto Pyrrha's shield and boosted up. She mimicked Ruby and shot her Grenade launcher/hammer to speed up her falling. As she slowly got closer to the Deathstalker, she smashed the hammer onto the pincer, which broke through the armor of the deathstalker. She shot her Grenade Launcher once again to drive the pincer deeper into the scorpion, effectively killing it.

They gave out a sigh as they watched the scorpion fall from the cliff. I smiled faintly, while the blonde wasn't a good fighter, his leadership skills were superb. A voice quickly brought me back to reality.

"Hey Sieg! If you have some kind of special move like from those video games, now would be a great time to show it off now!" Ruby yelled at me.

Hmph. If only she knew what I was capable of. I thought quickly to myself. _Maybe I could use Balmung... It is certainly sharp enough to cut through the bird, but it would reveal my magic outside... Yet if I don't use it now, more people would get hurt because of me."_ I quickly made up my choice.

"Ruby, Yang, and Weiss, can you get the grimm down here and immobilize it?

Weiss gave out a thoughtful look. "If we can get the Nevermore down here, I can immobilize it with my dust. But be careful, I only have one canister left, so you only have one chance to what you're going to do."

"Well Rubes, let's get to it!" The blond girl exclaimed.

Only a single chance eh? That's more than enough. I only have to get near the bird, and Balmung will slice through it like butter, and if I fail, I can send out a burst of energy from Balmung, creating a wave of energy that would slice through the bird with ease. A smile made its way onto my face

"Very well ladies. It's up to you then."

The bird was rapidly approaching us. As it tried to grab us, Yang quickly jumped onto it, punching it in quick succession, making it fall lower. When it was lowered, Ruby quickly took out her scythe and severed its feet, effectively ruining its movement.

"Weiss!"

Right when her name was called, a symbol appeared under the bird and encased it with ice. Now it was up to me.

I held my sword, closed my eyes and concentrated. Tuning out the sound of the girls calling out to me. Throughout time, I had been able to change into Siegfried without having to use any command seals, the same went for Balmung. No longer was the short sword of Astolfo still in my hands, but Balmung. The Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the sky demon. The sword had been said to have been one the reasons why Siegfried won against Fafnir, the evil dragon. Along with the sword, the gauntlets that had adorned Siegfried appeared on my hand. I opened my eyes are charged some of my magical energy into it, resulting in the sword lighting up in twilight colored flames. With a mighty dash, I appeared in front of the Bird and performed a diagonal slash, cutting it in half like a knife does to butter.

The sword changed back almost instantly when I stopped, and the gauntlets also disappeared too. No matter, I could use it many times anyway. having galvanism and being a dragon has its perks. I turned around and was greeted by the sight of an excited looking Ruby, grinning Yang, and the rest were all slack-jawed.

"How did you do that!" Ruby yelled.

I knew that when I used my powers, it would cause some commotion. Even the old man had warned me about it, but I wasn't going to let anyone gets hurt. But now, I had to deal with some questions.

"E-erm... I guess you could call it my ability..." There was no way for me to explain what it did. Telling them that I transformed my sword into the sword of one of the most famous German heroes would raise _some_ suspicion.

It resulted in me answering a bunch of questions, mostly from Ruby who wanted to see my sword again. Of course, I politely said no, I had already exposed too much about myself and didn't want any suspicion. The heartbroken look on her face almost made me want to show it to her again. _almost_. I was able to defuse most of the question by telling them how tired I was. Surprisingly, the white-haired girl agreed along with me.

"Yes, let's all give him some space shall we? An attack like that must have taken a lot of energy out of you."

Thanks for that. At least now I don't have to answer hundreds of questions that might expose me and who I am.

"Let's all get back now. I'm sure everyone's quite tired after all this fighting." I said with a strained smile.

Our small group shook their heads and slowly walked to wherever they were going.

* * *

We were now standing on a stage with hundreds of eyes on us. Apparently, we were forming teams now based on what chess piece we got. Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora had white rook pieces and became known as Team JNPR. And guess what, it was lead by Jaune, the "knight" himself. While Jaune wasn't good at fighting, he made up for it in leadership. He deserved being the Team leader, even if he had seemed unsure of himself when the grey-haired man had labeled him as Team leader. The group left the stage as new faces popped up on the screen.

"And now the final team. Ruby Rose, Siegfried Yggdmillennia, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee. All of you retrieved white knight pieces. Now starting from today, you shall be Team RXSS (Rose). Led by.. Ruby Rose!" said the grey-haired man.

Huh. I can't deny Ruby wouldn't be a bad leader. Her excitement would raise our team spirits, yet I felt she was somewhat young for this position. It was a burden, having a team. What if your team died, and you, the leader was the sole survivor? Would you be able to deal with the guilt? There were many problems, but it was for the better good. I was never much of a leader anyways, I always had help from Astolfo or Jeanne whenever I fought. I would simply be no good as a Team leader.

I watched as Yang gave Ruby a hug and couldn't help but smile. At least this time would be different. I wouldn't be the one that relied on everyone else, but one the people could rely on.

This is my new life, not as a mere battery supply, not as a faker, but myself.

 **Whew, this chapter took quite a while to complete, to be honest. After rewatching RWBY a couple times, I decided to change up the fight scenes a little. As for the names, I will actually write their names instead of "White haired girl" or something plain like that.. heh heh. Now for Sieg**

 **The powers the Sieg have is partially from the anime itself and from the game, fate grand order. Sieg's buster moves were changing his hand into one that had the gauntlet of Siegfried on it and blasting people with green electricity, and also changing his hand into a gauntlet along with his sword becoming Balmung. Apparently, Sieg can transform parts of his body into Siegfrieds but does it recreate its strength? I do not know. Other than transforming parts of his body, his extra attack allows him to _completely_ transform into Siegfried and smashing the enemy with Balmung. Apparently, he doesn't need his command seals to transform anymore.**

 **Fate Apocrypha. In the end, he had been able to keep up with Tokisada Amakusa Shirou, who was a combat-ready servant. And keeping up with Shirou is not an easy feat. Shirou has C strength, B agility and luck, C endurance, A mana, and D np. His stats overall make him a very powerful servant, having both endurance, speed, mana, and strength. If you guys watched their fight, (ep 24) Sieg had been able to keep up with speed and strength. To be honest, Shirou would've been able to win EASILY if Sieg didn't have frankenstiens power. (spoilers) It's like Sieg got carried by lv.80's on EXP missions.**

 **How strong is he? Tbh, Sieg is Op in the anime. As stated, he kept up with Tkisada Amakusa Shirou in his normal form, kept up with Mordred who was powered up by a command seal as Siegfried, and also fight Karna. Even Karan had to use Vasavi Shakti just to defeat Sieg as Siegfried. Not to mention he becomes a GODDAMN DRAGON at the end of the anime. (but guess what... He's forever lonely... until Jeanne somehow shows up and stuff happens)**

 **And for Blake... I might add her onto another team. I couldn't debate on who to kick out of team RWBY and went with Blake. It was either her or Weiss... Ughhhh hard decisionsssss**

 **if there is any questions please do ask me. Flames are ok, and critics are needed. I know I need to work on my grammar but I'm in kind of a rush right now. Class has started and we have tests etc, so don't expect me to answer to replies taht often. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A new beginning**

 **The** sun shone brightly through the windows as it danced across my face. Cracking one eye open, I decided to survey my surroundings. Small room, 3 different people sleeping in separate beds around me, and a new life. Check, check, and check. Looks like yesterday itself wasn't a dream, but reality itself. Using my arms to propel myself up, I walked towards the shower and quickly got washed up before going to the dining hall. It was a jumbo-sized room meant for many, _many_ people. The food itself was quite decent itself, offering nutrition, strength, and energy for the students. Things were going normally for now, but you could never tell the future.

As I walked back to where I first came from, people seemed to be getting up from their much-needed slumber. Not everyone could do what these people did yesterday. If I did remember correctly, we were about to have our first lesson. Funny isn't it? Right after getting my new life, I had to work again. It seemed as if fate decided for me to be their personal work slave.

It seemed that the trio of girls decided to wake up. I still didn't know what to think about them. They were one of the first people that I met here. I felt... _attached_ to them, even if we had only met for a couple of days. It seemed that first impressions were the strongest. _*Yawn~*_ A sudden noise pulled me out of my thoughts. It seemed that they have finally woken up, at this point, we were going to be late for classes... _on our first day._

"OK team! First order of the day! Let's make this plain room look more lively!"

The edges of my lips seemed to move up for a reason. This girl really was full of happiness, to a point where it was almost infectious. I nodded my head slowly and got up, but the reactions of everyone else was different. Yang pumped her arms into the air with a smirk on her face. Wonder what that meant. On the other hand, Weiss also had a small smile on her face, and decided to get up, Looks like our "team spirit" was in good shape... for now.

After minutes, it seemed as if a tornado had struck a bunch of papers and somehow flattened them against our walls. the curtain was cut into pieces, (courtesy of Ruby) and random posters decorated the walls. In total, it looked like a mess. I gave out a little sigh, causing Ruby to look at me with a look on her face.

"Don't you something to unpack, Sieg?" Ruby asked me with a hint of concern under her soft voice.

Damm. It seemed that they finally noticed how I merely sat there watching them, instead of unpacking myself like them.

"Ahaha... I didn't... bring anything along with me except for my sword..."

Weiss raised a delicate eyebrow towards me. "And please tell, where is the said sword we saw a day ago?"

I walked towards my bed and pulled out my sword under the bedsheets as if it was the sheathing itself.

Weiss looked at me with a bewildered look.

"You slept with your sword right next to you?!"

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Uh... yes indeed.."

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by Ruby's voice who suddenly appeared, as if she couldn't have a conversation that didn't include her in it.

"Sieg just loves his weapons! Like how I love my Crescent Rose!"

Yang gave out an awkward chuckle.

"Rubes, only you would do something like that.."

The girl in question only puffed her cheeks and opened her mouth to say something, until I interrupted in a manner unlike herself.

"Let's all calm down, shall we?" I had left out one of my best smiles, which in my opinion must've been horrible, as they turned their faces away... was that a tint of red on their cheeks? Did I also make them angry too? In response, Weiss quickly elegantly turned around and raised a hand to her mouth daintily and coughed into it.

"H-he's right, those pointless chatter will get us nowhere. Classes are also about to start soon, so let's get cleaned up, shall we?"

Ruby and Yang quickly nodded along with her. I smiled a bit at the sight, and called out to them, "I'll be outside waiting for all you to finish, so please don't take too long."

A series of responses greeted me.

"Will do!"

"Sure thing!"

"Let's go, team!"

A small smile slipped onto my face as I closed the behind me. Now would be a good time to practice that thing called... a _scroll_ was it? It was seemed to be a simple white piece of metal with a line at the metal, but if you pressed a button a screen would appear. You could text people, find out the aura of people, and search things on the internet. How useful. If only we had things like this during the holy grail war, communication would have been so much easier then risking your life reaching the other person.

 _bang!_

A loud slam came from behind me, indicating that the 3 girls had finished whatever business they had inside their room. I motioned with my hands for them to follow me. I would admit it, I was quite excited about this "class" that everyone was talking about. After doing further research, I found out that "Classes" were places where you would learn different subjects, like literature, history, and also combat class. All this information must be quite useful for us to use in the future, yet what if the cards aren't played correctly? What would happen then? Thoughts ran through my head, thinking of all the things that could happen to us (totally not RWBY: Season 3). A sudden jolt pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hey there pretty boy, watch where you're going, or you might cut your perfect skin," Yang said with a smirk on her face.

I simply thanked her with a quiet "Thank you" and continued my walking in silence.

We arrived at a partially filled classroom and took out seats at the back of the class. Moments later, a man popped out. He was unlike any other people I had seen in my life, green hair, large glasses, untucked shirt, and messy hair. It was almost the same when he started talking.

"Good morning, and welcome to Beacon, class! I am known as Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck! You may Doctor Bartholomew, Doc, or any of the sort! Just don't forget to add the "Doc!" in my name when asking a question! I will be your history teacher during these few years. Some of you may be possibly wondering about why we need to even learn history in the first place... The reason for that is because history may teach us many things that have happened in the past, and ways we can counter those things from ever happening again! Mistakes are bound to happen when people don't understand it! Now for the first things you are about to learn..."

Time flew by quickly for me, as the professor shot out information faster than Shirou's attacks. The information gained was quite beneficial for me currently, and in the future. The teacher had gotten out many pieces of paper and maps of the place, talking continuously without pause, only stopping to drink a swig of coffee from his thermos. Pencils hit the desk as students groaned in exhaustion, yet I stood steadfast, eyes ahead. My hands scribbled against the paper with furious speed, never once stopping, yet I could not match the speed of the professor's lecture. When he finally finished his speech, he took a large breath, a swig of coffee, and a loud sigh which echoed around the room. Putting my pencil down, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and relaxed. My hands burned at the sheer speed I had been writing it, and smoke came from the tip of my pencil. I quickly stole a glance at my team which sat next to me.

Ruby was slumped on her desk with her cape over her head. Yang played her hair with half-lidded eyes. Weiss had an angry and disappointed look at her face, as she massaged her hand. I was relatively surprised at the number of notes she got from the lecture. I looked back at the other students who were either groaning or moaning in pain or disappointment around me. Looks like the class wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

"Ughhhhhh..."

A loud groan came from a particularly small girl dressed in red.

"Cheer up Rubes! At least we finally finished that class. That tea- Doc sure could talk though! At least you got _some_ notes down~!"

The girl in question slouched even further, as an even more depressing moan came out of her.

"O-our first day in Beacon... a disaster..."

I watched as Weiss sighed and massaged her forehead.

"Stop whining Ruby. You're our team leader, the person that we all look at up to, our role model, so try... no DO act like one OK?"

Ruby slowly raised her head, determination blazing in her eye,

"You're right! If I continue sulking around, you'll do the same! From now on, I shall act like how a real leader is supposed to!" Yelled Ruby whom stroke a comical pose with her leg on the wall and hands on her hips.

A small smile slipped onto my lips. She was so similar to Astolfo. The cheerful personality, her attitude, and the way she acted around us. Yet she could be so shy, the complete opposite sometimes. A pang of nostalgia hit me as I stumbled forward a bit, which thankfully no one noticed.

"Next class! Grimm studies!" Yelled out a cheerful voice.

I yet stood in front of another door, similar to the first one. Entering it, I found it packed with students already in their seats, eager to get started on the class. I took a seat alongside my team again, similar to how we were at Doctor Ooblecks class. A voice boomed out before I had a chance to even register what was going on.

"Strategic, well educated, and wise! Who among you believes themselves to be an embodiment of these traits?!"

When I first heard these words, someone popped up into my mind. Even if I had never met him, he was always with me from the start. My savior and hero. Siegfried. He was the person that I wanted to see in the mirror, the hero that I would never be, yet I could. Without a care in the world, I shot my hand in the air, opposed to Weiss arm, which stopped halfway after she saw me.

I watched as the Professor looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze, before nodding his head. I watched closely as he took out a huge metal cage which would let out a huge screech before he would bang on it once more. He looked at me and nodded. Not wasting time, I quickly went out of the classroom and retrieved Astolfo's sword. The sword itself was a masterpiece. The sheath was beautiful in its own way, royal even. Befitting for a prince himself. The tip was a intricate and careful craftsmanship of a gold colored metal with crimson on some parts of it. The middle of the sheath was pure white, while the bottom itself had a similar design as the tip. I strapped it onto my hip and walked towards the classroom.

Opening the door, I stood proud and tall, walking toward the professor with a confident and indifferent gaze. The rest of the class was either looking at the sword with envy, looking on with interest, and gazing on with a neutral look. I strode confidently towards the front of the cage and nodded toward the professor. He nodded back with a calm look on his face and got out a... ax? He swung it down and decimated the locks that were closing the cage. Right after he cut the lock off the cage, a large monster burst out and let a triumphant roar reverberate across the room.

"Go, Sieg!"

"You can do it!"

"Don't lose against that Grimm!"

Words of encouragement came from my team and left a warm feeling in my heart. I quickly analyzed the monster in front of me. It seemed to have armor plating all across its body, except for its underside, making it the most vulnerable part for me to hit. I slowly circled around the monster while crouched, and concentrated. The odds seemed to be against me, a normal homunculus. But that was not true. This boar would never match up to Shirou, It would not match up to Karna, it would not match up to any enemies I have faced by a tremendous margin. I reinforced my arm with a small trickle of prana, just enough for me to overpower the beast, not kill it with a single blow. Along with my arms, I also reinforced my legs so I would become swifter and faster than the average man.

As it charged towards me, I swiftly sidestepped and turned to face it with my sword in its ready position. I quickly took in the info that I found by looking at this monster. It seemed to attack by curling its body up and rolling at extreme speeds toward its opponent. Thankfully, it could not change its trajectory when it charges, making it easy to dodge if you had the reaction speed and strength too. Yet there was one thing I didn't know yet, how strong it was when it struck. When it charged towards me, I dug my foot into the ground and reinforced it a tad more. As it reached me, I quickly struck it with my sword in a parry. The shock traveled through my arm and jarred through my body, but I held steadfastly. The results were worse for the Grimm itself. When I parried it, it lost its balance and was sent crashing into the wall next to me. Now was my chance.

"Go for it now Sieg!"

As I heard this voice, a brought my sword in front of me and dashed towards the Grimm with a small trail of cracks behind me and pierced my sword into the stomach of the Grimm. The last thing the beast uttered out was a pathetic cry before succumbing to the grievous wound it sustained. The room was silent... until a voice cut through the silence.

"YAYYY SIEG!"

I looked up and say Ruby looking at me with admiration in her eyes, along with Yang and Weiss looking at me with an approving gaze. I looked at them a smiled, waving my hands towards their direction.

"Bravo, Bravo! It seems that we have a true huntsman in our midst!" Yelled the professor while clapping his hands. "That's all we have for today, do remember to finish your reading assignments, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed!

I prepared to go towards my team, but before I reached them, a buzz came from my pocket. Curiously, I took out the contraption called a "scroll" and opened it up.

"Good day. After class, do please come to my office. We have much to discuss..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Don't have a good excuse for taking so long... heh...**


End file.
